Once In A Lifetime
by ZaneLoverFan88
Summary: Best of friends, Natasha and Rose were stranded in Birchwood Forest, until found by Kai and Zane. From there, they battled deadly foes and are on the run from an unidentified nemesis. But, what would happen if they found themselves falling in love with a certain hot-headed ninja and a Nindroid? Will they even live to fight another day? Zane&Kai/OC's. Summary Sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is ZaneLoverFan88 but this story will is not only written by me but also a dear friend of mine, Minnie. She doesn't have Fanfiction but she's also an author to this story. So at some parts, we'll tell you who did what part and when we switched. Hope you all love it!**

**ZLF88 & Minnie xx**

**Prologue – Minnie's Work**

**(Rose's POV)**

I run through the forest as fast as my legs can take me. The shadowing trees lash out at my face, causing numerous scratches to my forehead and cheeks. I continue to speed up, sensing the dark, evil presence behind me. The trees form terrifying creatures in front of my face, yet no matter how terrified I am, I must continue sprinting. None of my friends know where I am, yet it is probably for the best, they would just risk their lives to save me. Suddenly, a massive tree right beside me cracks and creaks, before falling swiftly. I am pinned under the 50 tonne tree, using all my might to life it. I think about Kai, oh, poor Kai, how I wish he were here. The last thing I feel is immense pain, before everything goes black…

**Chapter 1 – ZLF88's Work**

**(Natasha's POV)**

**1 month earlier**

We ran. We had been running for 3 days straight without food or water. We didn't know what it was but for we all know, it's not good and it'll try to hurt us. We had finally entered in Birchwood Forest, digging our feet into the snow as the wind blow into our faces.

I wiped my hand across my forehead getting my wavy brown hair out of my pale face and my dark meadow green eyes. I looked back to my best friend Rose. We are 16 but we had been best friends since we were 2 but once we turned 8, our parents died leaving us homeless and the only thing we had was each other. Rose was only older than me by 2 months and 6 days. She's more sportier than I am but I'm smarter. She's a blonde with light sky blue eyes contrasting on not pale, not tan but her skin is between those two colors. Even though she's a blonde, it doesn't mean she's dumb. She's just above average although her blonde hair had golden streaks in her straight waist length hair.

"Come on Natasha, we need to keep on going," I heard Rose called out to me. She was in front due to her sportiness. It was cold. Snow was everywhere and everything was white. I looked behind to see we lost the creature… to be honest I don't even know if it's a creature or a human being. Suddenly, I collapsed into the snow. I lifted my face weakly to see Rose right in front of me and she helped me up.

"I think we lost it," I muttered. I was starving, thirsty, cold and tired.

"I think so but we still need to move on incase if it catches up," Rose told me and she helped me up but I collapsed again once I felt a sharp pain in my ankle.

"I think I twisted it," I said. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around her's and I hopped as she walked into the forest. "Rose, If we keep this up, running without sleep and food, we'll die within a day or two," I said weakly. I could hear her sighed.

"At least I'll die with my best friend," this made me smile. My eyes tear up and it was cold as the cold wind blew into them.

**Minnie's Work** – I trip over again, unable to take the weight of my own body. Rose sighs and lets me sit there for the time being. I see Rose look over her shoulder, checking to see if there was anyone there. Suddenly, her eyes widen in terror, "Crap!" she screams at me, "It's found us, get off your ass now and run!" she yanks me to my feet and pulls, almost ripping my arm out of its socket in the process. "God Rose, be careful," I joke at her, yet it doesn't seem like that. The danger is all too real for my liking.

I continue running faster than I ever have in my life, totally ignoring the pain in my ankle. The trees lash out at us, and scratch our hands and faces. I stop, gasping for breath and in agonizing pain.

"Tash, I know you're injured and all, but you really need to speed up a little. Here, let me…" Rose states, she lifts me up hoists me into her arms.

"Are you sure you can carry me that far? I mean, I'm not a damn fairy you know!"

"Idiot, of course I know that, but do you really think I won't try anything to save your life. I have known you forever, and I'm not about to lose you now!" she says with determination, and bursts off, with a sudden new energy pushing her on. I really admire that about Rosie, she may be super girly, and love all things pink and sparkly, but she's got real determination in there. She stands up for what she believes in, and doesn't back down easily.

I am so exhausted that my weary eyes start to close, as if they are unbeknownst to the immediate danger. Rose continually checks over her shoulder, and screams as she notices the creature gaining on us. Suddenly, she pulls to an abrupt halt and drops me on the floor. "Rosie, why'd you drop me?"

"It's gone, I mean, POOF! Gone! It was there, and all of a sudden gone, like a shadow in the dark. It's very suspicious to me. Do you think you can walk a little now?"

"I think so, if you help me along," I reply

"Sure," she says, and pulls me to my feet, scooping her arm around my neck and helping me hobble along. We are both totally exhausted as we make our way up the long, winding hill. It is so tall, it could almost reach the moon.

"Look Rosie, it's a bunny rabbit. Here bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny." I smile, looking at the little kitty lounging across our path.

"Tash, there's no bunny, you're so tired you're actually hallucinating!" she exclaims, and snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Oh God, now I'm seeing things too. We better hurry up and get out of here."

So there the two of us are, hiking up this massive hill, trying to reach the top. After an hour of hiking, we make it. "We did it!" I rejoice, and start dancing around, Rose joins in too. Within moments, there is a crack, and the ice we are standing on splits, I try to pull Rose to safety but am unsuccessful. We both tumble down this massive 80 foot high hill, as fast as light itself. We tumble down continuously, until landing in a bank of snow. I've stopped, and kiss the ground, before passing out, with exhaustion and injuries to the head…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – ZLF88's Work**

**Zane's POV**

I watched sadly as my falcon friend stopped flying and went crashing into the floor of the training area. Lately, he had been having all of these malfunctioning. I walked over to him and picked him up in my hands. He's eyes sparked and it wings twitched. I need to go back to my father's home and find the falcon's blueprints.

It had been 6 months since the overload had been defeated. Since the bounty was destroyed, my father, Jay, Nya and Jay's parents helped to rebuild the bounty.

As I was about to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to only see Kai.

"Hey, where you're going Zane?" he asked.

"My falcon still malfunctioning, I'm afraid I have to go back to Birchwood forest and get his blueprints or get my father to check him out," I sighed.

"Can I come? Just to be safe," I nodded and we both left the bounty. It's much bigger now since Lloyd's with us and his parents. Nya and Jay are married now and she's pregnant. She had told us all. First Kai was furious, not at Nya but at Jay but then later Kai learnt to accept that Nya's grown up and no longer a baby.

"So… you're excited to become an uncle?" I learned to speak a bit more now. Everyone complained I was quiet so now I try to open up more a little bit.

"Yeah but… I just worried about Nya… She's 17 and got married and became pregnant… I mean don't you think that's a little young?"

"I agree but she's smarter and more responsible than you can think kai," I reminded. We had been talking for what seems like hours but we have finally got into Birchwood Forest.

"Why is Birchwood Forest so cold?" Kai asked as he wrapped his arms around his body. The cold doesn't bother me… Well I don't feel it at all.

"I don't know," I replied to his answer. We had finally got to my father's house and he checked on the falcon and he said the gears were shifted a little bit but it should be fine. Kai walked outside while I said my partings with my father.

"Thanks you for fixing him," I thanked and gave him a hug.

"No worries Zane, I'll do anything for my son," That made me feel warmed up on the inside. I'm not technically his son but he treats me like I am.

"I have to go now, Kai's not use to the cold," I said sadly and parted the hug. "I love you father,"

"I love you too Zane," and we left it at that. I walked up the flight of stairs and out of the metal tree and I swung my arm out and my companion flew off and into the sky.

"Are we leaving now?" Kai asked. I nodded and we started to walk back to the monastery.

"Hey kai... is it just me or is Sensei Wu very distant lately?" I asked.

"Zane, you're right… he does. You don't think he's keeping a secret from us?"

"What type of secret?"

"Like new evil or new ninja. I'm kind of hoping we get a new ninja… I miss training somebody," I heard Kai sighed. I couldn't agree more. A new ninja would be fun but then having to break it to them that I'm a Nindroid? That's going to be a problem. Just then Kai disappeared into the snowy area as a blizzard flew in. I tried so hard to look for a red figure.

"Zane!" I heard kai call out for me. I ran in the direction until I found Kai. "That blizzard sure is strong," We continued walking until we were at the top of a hill. "Zane, do you know where we are?"

"No, I'm sorry, The blizzard clogging up with my GPS systems," I muttered. "We should properly head ea-!" But I couldn't finish off my sentence as the land beneath our feet broke and we both tumble down the hill.

I sat up rubbing my head and looked around. Snow. Just snow. Nothing else apart from Kai who was now standing up and a… leg and arm?

"Kai," I groaned in pain and crawled over to the arm. It was a human. Not an animal. I dug my hands into the snow and pushed it aside to uncover a girl with brown hair and very pale skin. I uncovered her legs and I could see that the other leg I saw just before doesn't belong to her. "Kai, I found somebody," I said. How else could I say it? He looked me then went over to the other figure. Another girl with blonde hair. "We need to get them back to the bounty,"

"They look dead to me," Kai muttered. He was true. They were pale and lips were blue and purple. I moved my hand over to her neck to feel a pulse. She was freezing but I felt a pulse but it was very weak.

"Mine's alive… Yours?"

"Yeah,"

"Let's go, I'm getting a signal now,"

**(Rose's POV)**

I opened my eyes weakly. I let my eyes wonder around the place I was in. The walls were wood as well as the floor and the roof. I felt a little warm and I found myself in a bed. A real bed. One with a real pillow and a blanket. It had been 8 years since I had been in a bed. Since then, Natasha and I had been sleeping on the streets. Natasha! I sat up in the bed quickly ignoring the pain in my side but once it got worse I let out a shaky breath of pain and I winched.

"Whoa, slow down grasshopper," I heard someone said and they gently placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me down. I looked up to see a man wearing a red jumper over blue jeans. His hair must be the messiest thing I have ever seen. It looks like a porcupine!

"W-who are you? Where am I? Where's Natasha?" I managed to say.

"My name is Kai, and you're on the destiny bounty,"

"What the heck is a destiny bounty?" I asked. I looked up at his face. Utterly shocked.

"Don't you know who I am? Don't you know the destiny's bounty?"

"No, I got no idea who you are but my next question is where is my best friend,"

"She's fine," he said.

"Know you have to explain to me who you are and why I should know who you are," I heard him chuckle.

"Don't you know the ninja that save the city from the Great Devourer and saved all of Ninjago from the overload?" I shook my head. "You seriously don't know?"

"Nope… maybe I don't know because I had been homeless for the past 8 years," His face changed into something soft.

"You're homeless?" I nodded. "That got to explain it… What about your friend?"

"She had been with me the whole time. Both of us are homeless," I sighed.

"But still, you haven't seen anyone evil or the skies turned purple six months ago?"

"I had… but no one evil," I replied. "So what happened? How did I ended up in here?" I asked.

"I don't know how but My friend and I found you and your friend covered in snow at the bottom of a hill in Birchwood forest… does that trigger a bell?" it does. Now I remember that Tash and I were chased by those creatures again. "Right now, you need to rest, I'll come back in a couple of hours with some food," and he left. He doesn't seem that bad but he would look much better in pink than red. Just then his head poked back in. "Forgot to ask… what's your name?"

"Rose,"

**Please review!**

**ZLF88 & Minnie xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, it's Minnie here, and at the end of this chapter is a hilarious joke between ZLF88 and I. You won't know the story behind it, but it is HILARIOUS!**

(Rose POV)

I sit on the bed in silence, waiting for this Kai guy to return. I decide to observe my surroundings. This bounty place sure is wooden; wooden walls, wooden floors, geez, overkill much. It could use some wallpaper, that would make it pretty! Or some decorations, maybe a stool here, or a table there, it would look lovely then.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. "Rose, its Kai, can I come in please?"

"Sure," I reply, and hope that I look presentable, after all, he is quite hot. The door slowly opens, and there he is, in that red ninja suit thing. It looks like he is wearing pyjamas!

"I'm going to introduce you to everyone else, so that you can get to know them."

"Okie dokie, that'll be lovely!" I follow him out, and close the door on my way. I'm so scared to meet the others, that I stay so close to Kai, that my hand brushes up against his, and I get a warm, tingly feeling. He looks at me and smiles, which I return, and continue following him around.

We stop at a wooden door, and he motions for me to be silent, he knocks twice and waits. "Come in," I hear a girl call. Kai opens the door and ushers me inside. I look around, and standing there is a girl, probably a little bit older than me, and a boy who seems to be a couple of years older. She has straight, jet black hair, which ends just above her neckline. She is wearing a red kimono, which is really very pretty, and suits her. The guy has bronze coloured hair, with soft, electric blue eyes. "Rose, this is Nya, my sister, and her husband, Jay. Guys, this is Rose, one of the girls we found in the forest the other day," Kai introduces us, and they smile and wave at us. I smile and wave back,

"It's lovely to meet you, I'm Rose," I respond.

"Hey Rose, I'm Nya, and it's lovely to meet you!" she exclaims, and it is at this point that I notice her stomach has a slight bulge, and I decide to not say anything. "Oh, and Rose, just so you know, Nya is pregnant with Jay's baby. Don't get the wrong idea," Kai clarifies. So that explains it.

"Oh, that's lovely," I say, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Jay replies, "I'm sure you will get to know everyone soon enough," and with that we leave, Kai first, and I following.

We soon approach another door, and Kai again knocks. Though, without waiting for an answer, he enters, beckoning me after him. "Rose, this is Zane, he is the other boy who found you and that other girl…"

"Natasha?" I offer.

"Yes, Natasha. Zane, this is Rose."

"Hello Rose, it is very nice to meet you." Zane smiles, and offers his hand. I politely shake it.

"Hi Zane,"

Zane have whitish coloured hair, and ice blue eyes, with skin almost as pale as Tash's – now that is saying something, she is almost albino. His voice is very mechanical sounding, but I don't think anything of it. "Thank you for helping to rescue us!" I gush, so happy that we were found.

"No problem, anytime," he replies, yet he sounds very lethargic, like a robot running out of charge.

"Well, we best be off, and let Zane return to his… mechanical duties." Kai says, and hurries me outside. It's like they are hiding a secret, I don't like secrets, and I will find out, you mark my words.

We approach the next room and knock. It is opened instantly.

"Kai, buddy, who's this?" the boy with the black, moppy styled hair asks. It comes down to his dark, shining chocolate brown eyes.

"Cole, this is Rose, the girl I rescued, Rose, this is Cole."

"Hey Cole," I say.

"Rose, hey, are you alright? I heard that you were out in the forest,"

"Yeah," I respond, "Can I not talk about it just now, I don't quite remember the whole thing."

"Oh, sure, no problem. But hey, do you want me to bake you a cake?" he queries, looking at me with those big, brown, puppy dog eyes.

"Su…" I start to reply before being cut off.

"NOOO!" exclaims Kai, "Never, ever, ever, ever in a million years let Cole cook for you. He is the boy who burns water!"

"Hahahahaha," laughs Cole sarcastically, "I was just seeing if she wanted to try my cooking."

"Umm… alright then? I guess it's a no for now then. But, maybe later?"

"Sure," he replies enthusiastically. I notice Kai out of the corner of my eye, face palming. I giggle slightly before saying my goodbyes and leaving. Once out in the hall, Kai turns to me, "Never let him cook, he's terrible!"

"I was just trying to be polite," I whine.

"Shhh," he quietens me, and leads me all the way along the deck, towards another door at the far end.

"Lloyd, open up. Now!" Kai yells, banging on the door with his fist.

"Why are you doing that?" I query.

"Because, otherwise he will be asleep, and you will never get to meet him. Lloyd!"

"I'm coming!" calls a voice half asleep, before the door slides open, revealing a boy with wavy blonde hair, swept into a side fringe, and brilliant green eyes. Almost like a cat's. I used to have a cat, before my parents died… her name was Fluffy.

"I'm Lloyd, it's nice to meet you," he groans, "Is that what you want Kai? Happy?"

"Yes, it is actually. I'm sorry Rose, this is Lloyd, the sleepy head. He likes to sleep, a lot." Kai sighs.

"Hehehe," I giggle, "that's alright Lloyd, I'm Rose," I smile and offer him my hand. He takes it and shakes it. He certainly has a firm grip. His other hand pushes his fringe out of his eyes, he's actually kinda cute.

"Well, we'll let Mr. Sleepy Head here go back to sleep, and you can meet Sensei," Kai declares, slaps Lloyd on the head and signals for me to leave first.

I follow Kai as we walk down the winding corridor, until we approach an ornate door. Kai raps on the door professionally and stands back. An old man answers the door, "Kai, Rose I presume… come in!" he says cheerfully. He stands at about the same height as I do, he has a moustache – or is it a beard? – that goes down to his waist. A straw hat covers his head, which I presume is bald, and just show his dark, hazel eyes.

"Rose, this is Sensei Wu. He is our leader and trainer, and in charge of everything on this bounty,"

"Did you just say his name is Sexy Wu?" I ask, astonished.

"No!" says Kai amongst hysterics, "It's Sensei. Oh, now I'm crying!" he sits down and, still laughing falls to the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Oh! I'm ever so sorry, I didn't mean any offence sir," I apologise, although I am dying of hysterics inside.

"Hahahaha, it's alright dear, though, I am pretty sexy aren't I?" he laughs, his cheeks going rosy red. I smile back. Then we all collapse on the floor laughing. I think I'm going to enjoy it here.

**That's all from me! The joke was the sexy Wu part. I was reading ZLF88 story Secret Of The Water Ninja and I accidently mistaken Sensei Wu for Sexy Wu… Anyway see you guys in Chapter 5 because I'm typing that one while ZLF88 writing next chapter. **

**Please review! We got many favourites and followers but no reviews apart from mine! Please! I beg you to post a review! **

**Minnie2910**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everybody! ZLF88 is here! Later in the story, I used one of IheartNinjago2010's idea of using a piece of jewelry to determine if the person is the right Ninja. The idea came from her story 'The Prophecy Continues'. Great story and I recommended for you all to read it! ;)**

**Chapter 4**

**Zane's POV**

I slowly left the dining room where the others were having a food fight. It had been 3 days since Rose had waked up and Natasha haven't. From what Rose has told us, Tash is smart, quiet, not a sporty type of person and she's a good singer. I slowly entered her room and sat on the chair next to the pale's girl's bed.

Sometime Rose and I would change shift to take care of Natasha if she wakes up. I leaned back and watched her. I looked at her face. Her pale eye lids were closed and her baby pink lips were slightly open. She had very long dark brown eyelashes. Her wavy brown hair lay on top of her shoulders and her fringe was mid-way of her eyelids. I slowly reached out my hand and pushed it out of her face.

I have to admit. She's pretty. I sat there for another 10 minutes until I heard a groan of pain. I saw her hands gripping the blanket tightly and her knuckles were white. This isn't good. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's alright. Just breathe and calm down," I whispered. I could feel her body tensed but then slowly relax. Her groans turned into deep breaths. Her face was facing at the roof.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's Rose?" I heard her mutter. Her eyes were still closed and her voice was shaking. "Please don't hurt me,"

"It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you," I said. Her voice was soft, kind and sweet. "You know the ninja that saved the city right?" I started. Her head slowly nodded. "Good,"

"Why?"

"Because your friend Rose got no idea who we were," I chuckled. Her face turned to me and her eyes opened to reveal dark meadow green eyes.

"Where's Rose? And you're… Zane right?" I nodded. "How did I end up in the… bounty?"

"Rose is fine, right now she's having dinner with the others. And yes, you're in the bounty. Rose told us how you guys were chased and you guys tumble down a hill. Kai and I just happened to be in the Birchwood Forest and we took you back to the bounty," I informed.

"Why were you in Birchwood forest?" I'm just glad that all of Ninjago doesn't know I'm a Nindroid… heck, no one does but the Ninja, Misako, Garmadon, Sensei, Nya and my father. Rose doesn't know… I hope she doesn't find out.

"I just need to be in a cold surrounding,"

"Because you're the ninja of ice?"

"Yeah…"

"What about Kai?"

"I guess he wanted to try," and I heard her laughed. It made me smile. She tried to sit up but I place a hand on her shoulder and push her back down.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to rest,"

"But…"

"But you need to rest," I continued and sighed and lifted the bottom of her blanket up so she would see her ankle.

"That's right… I twisted it,"

"Yeah…" I said. "And that's why you need to stay put," It was silent until she coughed. I leaned in and press my lips against her forehead.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You have a fever,"

"Yeah but there's no need to kiss me,"

"I didn't… Your lips are sensitive and it's easier to detect a cold than your hand,"

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that," Snap? How was that snapping?

"it's alright… I'll bring you back some dinner and tell Rose you're awake," I said and left.

"Ok… Thank you," I heard before I closed the door. I sighed and I walked back to the dining.

"Is she awake?!" I heard Rose asked excitedly. I nodded. She squeals and ran out. I went into the kitchen and prepare some noodles…

**Natasha's POV**

My ankle ached and I'm hungry. And I felt hot… really hot. I heard the door creaked. I looked at it and expected it to be Zane but it wasn't. It was Rose.

"Natasha!"

"Rose!" I wanted to get up but I couldn't. So I sat up and bed and I hugged her as she hugged me.

"We're alive! You're alive!" I heard her say. "You're going love it here! It's so fun and everybody is so kind! You have to meet them!"

"I know them already," I giggled.

"How? I got no idea who they are once I first woke up,"

"Remember last I went to find food in Ninjago City?" she nodded. "I found a recent newspaper and they were on it… so that's how I know them,"

"So how's the ankle?"

"Sore," we started to talk and she filled me in on details and then Zane walked in. Ever since I read that newspaper, I always wanted to meet the ninja in person… I had always found Zane the cutest… But a girl like me and a guy like him? It'll never happen… Zane deserves better.

"Here, I cook you some noodles," Zane said and he handed me the warm bowl.

"First dish I had in years," I muttered. "Thank you Zane,"

"You're welcome," and he left. Rose nudges me.

"What?"

"You're soooo red!"

"Am I?" I asked. She nodded. "I have a fever… Zane told me so and I feel a little hot," I felt her hand over my cheek.

"Yup you got one… are you crushing on Zane?"

"No," I lied… even though she's my best friend, I won't tell her anything of my love life. "Me and Zane? Oh please,"

"Alright then," it was silent for about 1 minute until the door opened and it was Zane again.

"Sensei needs you both," he declared and he walked over to me and helps me up. I swear, my cheeks were red but luckily he wasn't looking. I looked at him, red cheeks. Once I got into the dining room, everyone's eyes were on me.

"Hi… my name is Natasha and I know all of you already unlike my friend Rose," next thing I knew, Rose punched me in the arm, not hard.

"Nice to meet you Natasha but there's something I need to tell you all and I think the time is right," an old man said. I'm pretty sure that's their sensei… Sensei Wu.

"Whoa whoa whoa Sensei, Natasha just woke up," Jay stated. I looked to his hand and found a ring on his finger… he's married. I look over to Nya, same with her… and I think she's pregnant.

"I know, but this is very important," He said. Zane helped me down on a chair and Rose took a seat next to me. "There's a prophecy stating that an old evil had arisen and only 2 ninja can defeat it and this evil will hunt down these ninja. These aren't elemental Ninjas, they're very special ninjas. One of them is the ninja of Miracles and the other is the Ninja of Dreams and Wishes,"

"And you think it's us?" Rose asked. He nodded. I looked to the other guys, beyond shock.

"But how do you know if it's us?" I asked.

"I'll be back," and he left.

"I'm gonna… gonna…" and Rose fainted. I face palmed.

"Is she normally like this?" Kai asked. I nodded.

"But why does Uncle tells us this now?" I looked to see Lloyd asking an older woman, and next to her is a man around Sensei's age… I guess that's his parents.

"The time is right," I heard her sigh.

"But Misako… do you know what this evil creature is?" Cole questioned.

"I think I do," I said. Everyone eyes were on me… I hate crowds, I get nervous so easily. "H-had Rose told you how we ended up in the s-snow?"

"She said you guys fell down a hill" I heard Jay muttered.

"Rose and I… We were just walking around in Ninjago City… trying to see if we could get any food… Then these creatures came chasing us… They were made out of shadows and smoke… Like a black g-ghost,"

"That's the creature," Misako informed. "They are known as Shadow Hunters, hunts down and kills anything that will try to kill them… Back when Ninjago was young, the Shadow Hunters killed many people. They never knew what these creatures were so they tried to kill them. But this creature can't be killed by a weapon but when the Spinjitzu mastered die, not only he passed his elemental powers to you guys but also to you girls," Misako said pointing to Rose and I. "Somehow the shadow hunters found out and they had been tracking you down ever since and now they found you, your life in a danger. And right now, we need you to help us fight against them,"

"And because I saw in the spirit smoke how you and Rose ended up in the snow, so that's why I know you're those ninja. And these bracelets glow placed upon the rightful owner's hand," We all turned our heads to see Sensei's back in the room with a box about a size of a shoe box. It was a Magenta colour. He sat back down at the table and opened it. Everyone including I crowded around the old man.

Inside laid the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen. The bracelet contained two silver line about half the size of a pencil and it intervenes with each other. One of them had purple diamonds and the other had pink.

"Natasha, do you mind if I place this on?" Sensei asked. I nodded and he placed the pink one on my hand. It didn't do anything… "That's strange… it's supposed to glow… I'm sorry, looks like you and Rose are not the chosen ones," and Sensei took it off.

"What if she's the purple ninja?" I turned around to see Lloyd's father… I don't know his name yet.

"You might be right Garmadon," I Heard Wu replied. Garmadon? Next thing I saw was black.

**Zane's POV**

Tash next fainted. "Natasha?" I asked and shook her body. We all sighed. "She's has a fever… Properly too much for her to handle,"

"That's alight…" Sensei said. I watched as he placed the purple bracelet on Natasha's hand and it glowed. Next he placed the pink one on Rose's wrist. It glowed as well.

"The ninja of Miracles, and the Ninja of Dreams and Wishes. We found them,"

**So what you think? I slightly wrote it over 1800 words… Oppsy. Oh well, it pays off for the long wait. Please review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok peoples, sorry this took so long to update. ?I had every intention of it being up yesterday, but I felt faint all day and had a massive headache, though I got a bit done for you. Here is the chapter, and please, don't tell me glitterfying isn't a word. It is in my vocabulary! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and the next one is from ZLF88. ZLF88 will post the next chap within the next 3 days just to make up the long wait. **

**xx Minnie xx**

(Kai's POV)

I pick Rose up and carry her fireman style back into her room, and Zane does the same. I can't believe that those two are actually ninjas, I mean, they don't seem like the type who would fight. I place her on her bed, pull a chair up and sit down to watch her sleep. It's a beautiful sight, seeing her there, so peaceful.

Her long eyelashes flutter in her sleep, and I push her long blonde hair out of her face. I look over to Zane, and see the way he looks at Natasha. "You like her, don't you?" I snigger.

"No, I don't," he replies mechanically.

"Yeah, you do, I see the way you look at her. I just never thought it was possible, with you being… you know, and all,"

"Neither did I, but, you like _her_," he points at Rose and I can tell by the smirk on his face that I am blushing, and as red as my suit. "You caught me," I give in, "but there's no chance they would ever fall for us…"

"I have spent ages calculating and there is a 98% chance that they don't like us,"

"Well, I like that two percent then," I reply, facepalming at the fact he actually spent time _calculating!_

I look back to Rose, and her eyelids start to flutter, Zane notices, and looks at Natasha too. They're both awakening!

(Rose's POV)

My eyelids flutter open, and quickly close again – it's just too bright! – I try to train them to the light before being able to open them fully. Once open, the first sight I see is the amber of Kai's eyes. "What happened?" I ask groggily, trying to sit up before feeling dizzy and lying back down.

"You fainted when Sensei was talking to you before, about maybe being a ninja. Do you remember all that?" he replies soothingly, he can obviously tell I am now paranoid. Whenever I faint, I lose all recollection of the past twenty-four hours. "No, I don't. It's a medical condition I have, I never remember anything after I faint," I say shyly, "Is Tash here?"

"Look for yourself," gesturing towards the other bed he says. I turn towards where his hand is pointing, and see Zane sitting on a stool, talking to… "Tash!" I call

"Rosie! Do you remember before, or have you blacked out again?" she exclaims, jumping up and racing over to me.

"I blacked out," I notice the sly smile on her face when I say it, "It's not my fault!" I cry defensively, earning a slap on the arm from her.

"Ermhem," coughs Zane, though it sounds weird, "Nya and Sensei want to see the both of you in the Bridge."

Tash and I make our way to the bridge, only to find Nya at the door. "This way please girls," she smiles, and points us in. Sensei is standing there, holding out the two most beautiful bracelets I have _EVER _seen in my life.

"I've heard about your condition Rose, do you remember these?" he asks suddenly.

"N.. no, I don't, I remember nothing of the past twenty-four hours," I reply, shocked he knows about this.

"Well, this is all part of your ninja powers. You see, you are the all-powerful 'Ninja of Miracles', when you black out like that, good things happen to those most in need, yet because you have not been trained properly, you lose all recollection of important things. This may be irreversible, but I will try my best to help you," he states matter-of-factly.

"So, I'm a ninja of miracles?" I question, now taken aback.

"Yes, you are, put this pink bracelet on for me," I do as he says, and the pink diamonds start to shimmer and they light up, casting shadows all around the room.

"Hhhhh," I gasp in wonder, it's beautiful.

"You are the pink ninja, the ninja of miracles. And now for you Natasha, would you please put this bracelet on?" he hands it over to her, and, once placed on her wrist, the same thing occurs. The purple diamonds really suit her.

"It's beautiful, but what does it mean?" haha, Tash, the one who questions everything.

"It means, that you are the ninja of wishes and dreams, and you are the purple ninja. Do you find yourself dreaming all the time, and that when you wish for something, as long as it is not selfish and for your own benefit, it quite often comes true?" Sensei asks her.

"Yeah, I sorta do."

"Good, well that's now sorted, Nya would like to speak to you," and with that he leaves, and a teapot and cup magically appear in his hands, and he has a cup of tea.

"Ok girls, so now that you have worked out you are ninjas, it's time for your ninja suits!" she exclaims, and holds up two pieces of cloth, one pastel pink, and one lavender. She hands the pink to me, and the purple to Tash.

"These are your suits, you are to treat them carefully, and they are a perfect fit for you. But, I have noticed that these," she gestures to our clothes, "are the only clothes you have. So I have arranged with Sensei to give you money to buy 2 new outfits for yourselves, yet they have to be your ninja colours. Here it is, so go have a fun afternoon!"

"Oh my God, thankyou soooooo much Nya!" we both scream, and run to hug her.

"Hahaha, no problem guys. But please, watch the baby,"

"Oh, whoops," we say, and back off.

We spend the rest of the afternoon in Ninjago city. The two outfits I picked out were: a pink dress that comes to above my knees, that has a halter neck and has glitter on the belt, and a pair of denim shorts with a light pink lacy ¾ sleeved top. Tash gets: a pair of black shorts, with a black jacket with purple glitter on it that comes to her mid waist, yet the sleeves all the way to her wrists, with a light purple tank, and a dark purple star on it, and a purple low back dress, with tulle frills all around the bottom. How fancy will we look?

"Oh my God, how lucky are we?" asks Tash, clearly ecstatic.

"I know! I can't believe we just got two outfits of our choice!" I reply enthusiastically, "Can you gimme a sec, I want to go check something out, wait here for me." I say to her, and she nods in agreement. So, I rush down the street and enter the arts and crafts shop. I have a little plan for myself, and no one is going to know what hit them!

I pick out some pink glitter, along with lots of pink gemstones, and a hot glue gun. I then proceed to the counter to pay for it all. "Hello dear, are you going to be glitterfying something today?" the old lady behind the counter asks kindly. She has greying hair, and her teeth are so white, that it can't be natural.

"Yes, I am actually, and it is going to be soo much fun!" I respond.

"Well, you have a good afternoon dear," she says.

"Oh, I will miss," and with that I leave, stuffing all my stuff into one of my other bags.

"Why were you in there?" Tash asks when I return.

"Oh, I was just after… some stuff, I'm bored and I want to make something, yet there was nothing I wanted," phew, I'm lucky she fell for it, she can't know what I'm going to do until I'm finished. We make our way back to the bounty, and I lock myself away in my room. I sit there humming to myself as I work. A little bit of glitter here, and these gemstones there, with some glue over there as well.

I hold up my ninja suit and admire my handiwork. It now has pink gemstones all around the eyes of my mask, and there is glitter on the belt and shoulders, with a pink gemstone 'R' on the chest. It is truly beautiful, and I can't wait till the others get to see it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! ZLF88 is here! Hope you enjoy our story so far! If you haven't noticed so far, Minnie2910 writes mainly from Rose's and Kai's POV while I write Tash's and Zane's POV. Tash is supposed to be like me while Rose is like Minnie. Anyway, on with the story. **

**Chapter 6**

**Natasha's POV**

I was in the living room with the others while Rose locks herself in her room. I asked her to let me in but she won't budge. She says I'll see _it_ once _it's_ done. I sighed and watched the others as they were playing video games. When I say everyone, I mean Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd and… Zane… the list can go on forever. He has been so kind to me for the past few days. I still haven't told Rose yet but she's keeps on asking.

Or is it because I'm making it obvious that I like Zane? Although I'm pretty sure I'm not leaving big hints… But if I am, had Zane notice? That would be soooo embarrassing! But Rose, I can tell she has a thing for Kai. She blushes whenever she's near him and when she's talking to him, she mix up her words. Too bad I'm worse. I speak so quiet that some of the time, everyone is having a hard time trying to work out what I'm saying. And I can't speak to boys right.

We all turned out heads when we heard footsteps, once I saw what it was, I face palmed.

"So, what you all think?" Rose asked in a cheerful jolly voice as she had on a pink glitterfied ninja suit on.

"Whoa… You look great," I heard Kai complimented her. Since her mask was over her head, I couldn't tell if she was blushing or not! I bet she is!

"Is this what you have been doing all this time in your room?" Lloyd asked. She nodded.

"You look great in glitter," Kai continued. She was giggling. I sighed and smile. That's must be why she was in that craft and arts shop, so she can decorate her ninja suit.

"Awesome suit Rose!" I cheered like everyone was. I looked to see Zane leaning back in the couch and was staring at something. He had a smile on. Then I realized what he was staring at. It was me. I looked away and turned my glaze back to Rose.

She's so happy. I couldn't really tell if it's because we have a home with people who cares for us and treats us like a part of the family or is it because she getting complimented by a guy she liked. While living on the streets, we never experience loved for another. Of course we loved our parents but, that was at the age of 9 and that was 7 years ago, how are we supposed to remember what it felt like?

"Hey Zane, what's for dinner?" I heard Jay asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oops, I'll quickly go and cook that now," Zane muttered and left, his face red and flushed.

"I'll be back," I said and left and chased after Zane but also being careful not to get caught…

"I know you're there Natasha," I heard him say as we reached the kitchen. I sighed.

"Am I really that loud?" I asked.

"No, you're really quiet,"

"So what gave it away?" I asked and we stopped between the counter tops and I glazed into those icy blue eyes of his, sending a shiver down my spine. Making a cold chill go through my whole body.

"I don't want to talk about it but you will learn soon," he told me and looked away as he leaned against the counter.

"Is it a very long technique? Is that why?" I asked. Or is it that he's hiding something from me?

"Umm… I guess so but when the time is right, you'll know,"

"Ok," I sighed. What is he hiding? Am I being too annoying? I hope not, that'll ruin my chance with him… "Do you need help?"

"Do you know how to cook?"

"No but I can get the indigents you need,"

"Ok,"

**Bed time**

**Zane's POV**

That was a close call. I can't let her know that I'm a robot… For me, I have no chance with Natasha but Kai have only 2%... or more. But even if I do tell her, she'll may see me as a weird person, not wanting to do anything with me and that'll decrease my chance and turn it into negatives. And if we just happen to be dating and I tell her, she'll hate me for not telling her. Suddenly I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in," I yelled from my bed.

"Zane, do you know what the time is?" It was Cole. I looked over to my night stand saw it was 2 o'clock.

"Is it that late? I thought it was 8:30,"

"No it isn't… are you feeling alright lately?" he asked me and sat on the end side of the bed and I sat up.

"Yeah… I'm just wondering when to tell Rose and Natasha that I'm a robot," I sighed.

"Zane, you're not a robot. You're a Nindroid and a human on the inside,"

"But I'm not a human on the inside, I have gears, cables and switches inside… And what's the difference between a robot and a Nindroid apart from the fact that Jay made up that word,"

"From what I can tell, a robot a metal all on the outside and inside and have no emotions but you Zane, you do. You have emotions, on the outside there's skin and not metal,"

"It's just a special type of tissue,"

"Yeah but how many robots have that? None. A Nindroid is a ninja. How many robots fight like a ninja?"

"None… Thanks Cole… but when do I even tell them?" I asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a warm smile.

"When you feel comfortable but don't leave it too long," Cole answered. I suddenly felt like we were being watched. I felt another presence. I looked to the door and underneath where they was a gap, there was a piece of blonde hair poking out.

"Rose!" I yelled in a whispered. Cole turned his head and faced the door and the strip of hair disappeared and we heard footsteps against the hard floor.

**Rose's POV**

I ran back to my room. Natasha needs to know. I looked back to see the door opening and Cole sprinting towards me. I ran faster but I felt weight being pushed on my shoulders and I banged into the ground. My face was against the floor until someone flipped me over so I was on my back. It was Cole.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and pinned me to the ground and put his legs on mine and his face close to mines. His hands were squeezing my shoulders and I winched in pain. His body was pressed against mine! My stomach was turning as butterflies were swimming around!

"Get off!" I hissed.

"Then don't tell Tash anything!" he yelled in a whispered.

"She has a right to know! Otherwise how long are you gonna keep it a secret!" I shouted in a whispered… of course. I have to tell her before her crush on Zane becomes deep and once she knows which can be a month later, she'll be crushed and heart-broken. I'm pretty sure she likes Zane though…

"Zane will tell her when the time is right,"

"And when would that be?"

"Within the next few days," I heard Zane said. I sighed and stop struggling.

"Now can you get off me? You're in nothing more than a singlet and boxers and I'm underneath you and your body is pressed against mine. Get off me before someone comes in and get the wrong idea," I said feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, so that's what all the commotion is about. Cole can't keep his pants zipped up," We all turned our heads to see Kai. He had the most hurt expression on his face. I couldn't see such but I think his eyes are swelling up with tears… Kai… It's not what it seems…

**Oh no! Rose and Cole are in some deep trouble! Will Rose keep her promise not to tell Tash? Sorry about the 1 day delay. But please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

(Rose's POV)

Kai just stands there, looking at me with sad eyes, before turning on his heel and leaving. I shove Cole off me, "Get off me already you idiot!" I scream at him. Tears well up in my eyes, this isn't what it looks like!

I get back up on my feet and run, chasing Kai all the way down the corridor, until I have him cornered. "Listen to me Kai, that was nothing, I swear!"

"Really, well it didn't look like 'nothing' to me!" he spat.

"It wasn't, I overheard Cole and Zane talking about… something. And I thought Tash ought to know. They obviously weren't under the same opinion as I was, and Cole chased me, and tackled me to the ground back there, to stop me telling Tash," I explain.

"Really, and what were they talking about?" he asks, kind of intrigued, but not fully buying my story.

"They were saying something about… Zane telling Tash that he's a… robot thingie,"

"So you heard them talking about that, and if they were going to tell her, why did you want to?"

"Because, they decided not to, and… she needs to know,"

"Oh, so, there's nothing going on between you and Cole then?" his eyes shine as he says this.

"Hell no! He's, eugh," I say.

"Hahaha, well that's nice to know," Kai replies.

"Yeah, well, cause there's sort of someone else I like…" I go bright red at this point, and there's no hiding it.

"Really?" he asks, his eyes now wide, "Who is it?"

"Umm… it might, sorta, maybe, I don't know, hypothetically, kind of be you," I gush out, talking as fast as I can.

Kai is dumbstruck, looking at me like an idiot. I shouldn't have told him, there's no way he likes me back.

"Really? Me?" he asks.

"Umm…" is my reply.

"Don't worry," he says, and leans in towards me. His face is right up against mine, and his lips touch mine. I close my eyes. My arms find their way around his neck, and his around my waist. We remain like this for a good two minutes.

"Rosie! Kai!" I hear Tash call from around the corner.

"Oh crap," I mumble, and try to pull away but it's too late.

"Oh My God!" screams Tash, Zane and Cole are with her as well.

"Rosie and Kai, sittin' in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" she screams.

"Shut up!" I scream at her, jump on her, and start pulling at her hair. She pulls at mine. We run down the corridor, screaming and pulling hair, yet in a playful manner, and out of sight of the boys.

"Are they gone?" whispers Tash as we enter our room.

"Yeah, don't you love that plan of ours?" I giggle. We came up with a plan, that if we ever wanted to escape from people, we would scream at each other and fight. The other would go along, cause it means they have to tell you something, and then you get away. No one ever follows us, and it's genius!

"So, how was it?" Tash asks, sitting me down on the bed.

"Who says I kiss and tell?" I ask, giggling.

"Well, why did you start a fight then?" she asks.

"Fine," I give in, "but why did you have to come and ruin it!?" I ask.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing when you are making out with someone," she huffs.

"Haha, alright, I suppose, but it was amazing! And he was the one who started it, not me!"

"Well, isn't that just lovely, but I heard there was a fight between the two of you, how did that turn into… ya' kno?"

"Well, I told him what happened, do you want to know?"

"Um, yes!"

"Well, I know you like Zane…"

"What!? How the hell do you know about that!?" she screams.

"I deducted it, heeheehee, I used a big word!"

"You are so immature Rosie,"

"Well, but anyway, so, I overheard Zane and Cole talking about something, and I wanted to tell you. But Cole came and tackled me, and was like, on top of me. Kai took it the wrong way, and got upset…"

"Sooo, what did you want to tell me?"

"Umm.. well, you know how you like Zane?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he's not what you think he is. He's a Robot thingie, I think it's called a Nindroid or something,"

"So, he's not human?"

"Nope," I reply. I laugh, her face is hilarious.

(Zane's POV)

"Well, I see you two made up," I laugh.

"Shut up dude," Kai replies.

"So, is she gonna be your girlfriend now?" Cole asks Kai.

"Umm… maybe," he grins.

"That's certainly nice for you, isn't it?" I sigh.

"Zane, don't worry, I have a feeling that Natasha might like you, just maybe," Cole says.

"And what do you think that?" I ask.

"Because, why else would Rose want to… She's gonna tell Natasha everything!" Cole says.

"You are right," I reply, now worried, if she did like me, and she finds this out, I have no chance.

The three of us sprint down the hallway, searching in every room for the two girls. Finally, we have them cornered in their bedroom, and we can hear a lot of giggling coming from the two of them.

"What's going on in there?" I ask.

"They're girls. They rip out each other's hair, then are best friends. I have no clue!" Cole whispers.

I slowly open the door, and see the two of them sitting on the bed.

"Why, hello there Mr. Nindroid thing and his friends," greets Tash. Oh no, she knows.

"Are you two ok?" asks Kai.

"Hahahaha, we're perfectly fine! Except we may have had a few sugar cubes!" giggles Rose.

"Oh no," facepalms the three of us.

"So, you had… sugar?" asks Kai.

"Yup!" laughs Tash, "but even the sugar didn't work. Rosie doesn't kiss and tell!"

"Oh," Kai smiles, the three of us look at each other and laugh. They are stupid, and on massive sugar highs.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Nindroid?" asks Tash, now fully serious.

"Because, it's not natural, and so, it's on a need to know basis," I reply.

"Oh, well, I think it's kinda cute," she replies, back to the bubbly, sugar fuelled Tash.

"I think you girls should get some sleep. We'll leave you here in peace," says Cole.

"Nightie night boys," waves Rose, and we close the door leaving them to sleep.

**Heeheehee, Rose and Kai huh? Well, YUSH, it's true. I'm sozzies I haven't had this written earlier, I got stuck, and ZLF88's internet didn't work, so I couldn't ask her. I wrote this in about 45 minutes so you guys can have it. But anyway, "DO YOU WANT A SUGAR CUBE!?" heeheehee, massive Hunger Games Fangirling session coming on, I better leave now.**

**Buh Bye and Please review!**

**xx Minnie xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG, I'm soooo sorry about the long wait but here's the story! ;) Please forgive me…**

- **ZLF88**

**Chapter 8**

**Natasha's POV**

I woke up on the ground with my head throbbing and pounding. I slowly sat myself up and saw Rose lying on the ground wrapped up in a pink blanket. I looked around and saw a dozen sugar cubes on the ground… Just great. For us, whenever we eat sugar, we go on this massive sugar rush and then once we sober up, we forget whatever happens… It's like someone who drinks alcohol and so on. I crawled over to Rose and shook her.

"Leave me alone. I wanna sleep," she moaned and pulled the blanket to cover her head.

"Wake up you numbat," I laughed. Finally she woke up and look around.

"You big meanie! I was dreaming Kai and I were kissing…" she sighs.

"You guys did kiss remember?" I asked. She was deep thought and then she bolted up.

"We did! And then… we ate sugar cubes didn't we?" I nodded.

"Come on, let's go and see the others," I said and pulled her up and we walked into the dining room where the others were eating but Zane wasn't there. "I forgot something, I'll be right back," I muttered and left.

I started to go around the ship looking for him and after a while, I found him in his room, blue and sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked up and looked back to a picture frame in his hand. It had only 2 people in it, an elderly man with white hair and glasses and Zane in just a simple white tee and a big black bird perch on his shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong," he muttered and set the picture frame back on his night stand.

"Tell me, please," I said and sat on his bed next to him.

"You know my secret," he muttered. His secret?

"What secret?" I asked.

"The one that Rose told you about me last night,"

"Oh… I don't remember anything from last night… Was Rose and I on a sugar rush?" I asked. He nodded his head in reply. "Whenever Rose and I get sugar rushes, as soon as we sober up, we forget everything that happened,"

"Really? That's good," he said and smiled.

"Let's go to breakfast shall we?"

**Rose's POV**

I still know Zane secret. I haven't forget that. It's going to be hard not to burst it out to Tash. I hope Zane tell her sooner or later. I took my normal spot next to Kai and we both wore a deep crimson blush.

"Hey! Someone ate my secret slash of sugar cubes!" I heard Lloyd cried out. Oops… We was holding up a green slightly transparent glass with little white crumbs from the sugar cube.

"Lloyd, why do you have a secret slash of sugar cubes? You know what happens when you take one," Nya asked, wrapping her arms around her stomach which contains her 6 months old baby.

"I know but someone already ate them!" He wailed and sat on a chair acting like a 10 year old.

"Lloyd is soo childish," I whispered to Kai.

"He is 10, I know he looks 18 but he's 10,"

"How is that possible,"

"Well, there's this tea that can make you age and Lloyd accidently inhaled it,"

"Oh… ok,"

**Natasha's POV**

After breakfast, everyone was messing around on the decks but I went to the bridge. I entered in and saw Sensei Wu studying some maps.

"Yes Natasha?" He asked as he looked away from the maps and to me.

"Ummm… Sensei, why is my powers dreams and wishes and Rose's miracles?" I asked.

"Little curious aren't you? Well, the Shadow Hunters kill people by penetrating their minds with their nightmares and once the victim can no longer take it in, they become weak and the Shadow Hunters suck out their happiest moments, using it as power and slowly, the victim dies later," he informed and I gasped. This is soooo scary! "And you're the only one out of you and Rose that can protect the people, by giving them dreams instead of nightmares because your powers and dreams are stronger than the Shadow Hunters, so you can resist and not be harmed but Rose can't so you need to protect her,"

"But why do I also have wishes? Because it's not for my own benefit, I can wish for the Shadow Hunters to vanish right?" I asked.

"No, you're also wishes because wishes bring happiness. Even though the Shadow Hunters suck out your happiness, if they contain too much happiness, they can explode and that's why you can kill them and destroy them,"

"And Rose's power?"

"You won't be successful trying to perform your powers against the Shadow Hunters and trying to give each citizen happiness and dreams. It's takes a lot of work but with a bit of luck and a miracle, you'll be able to perform without much of your energy. So both of you need each other to survive but as you can see, you're more of the important one,"

"Oh… I see… but what happen if we both die? Will our powers be able to pass onto another person?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sadly, no. But with the 5 ninja, you'll be able to learn quickly to defend yourself and they'll be there to protect you but they can only buy you time but they need you Natasha," He told me.

"But why does Rose get such a poor job, I though both of us have to defeat it!"

"I'm still searching, there are many great and ancient scrolls scattered all over Ninjago. I don't have many but I will find them and tell you more,"

"Alright… Thank you Sensei," I bowed and left. I felt so much pressure is resting on my shoulders. Please say Rose will help me more… I can't do this by myself. I walked out and onto the deck. I went to make a sharp turn around the corner. Suddenly, I fell backwards with someone on top of me and their lips on mine. I opened my eyes to meet his icy blue ones. Oh dear… I'm kissing Zane! I felt my face burn. He quickly got off. Damn, I wished it could have lasted longer…

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going," he muttered, his face bright red. Just before he was about to go away, a sudden urge wanted me to kiss him again. So I did and this time, he didn't pull apart.

**OMG! They're kissing! Finally! And Rose and Kai are officially a couple, just if you don't know yet. Sorry for the long update and the next chapter is Minnie's turn! Cya soon! **

- **ZLF88**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry, but I'm not going to be writing this chapter. I also won't be working on any of my stories either... This is because I have actually broken this bone in my wrist and I can only type one-handed. It's also EXAM TIME! What fun, not! So I will be putting this, along with everything else on hold, for a few more weeks.**

- **Minnie!**

**So it's ZLF88 here right now and I'm probably going to write next chapter as well. **

**Chapter 9**

**Natasha's POV**

I pulled him down to the boards of the deck and I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist and I pushed deep into our kiss but something was right. His lips were cold… Well he is the ninja of ice but… shouldn't they be warm? And they have a very strong metal taste. Next I placed my tongue into his mouth which he allowed. Once I needed air, I pulled apart and smiled at him. He smiled back but then sigh. Oh dear, did I do something?

"I need to tell you something," he said. Oh my gosh, he is going to ask me out?

"What is it?" I asked. He got off me and looked away.

"Once I tell you this… please don't mad at me," Don't say he like Rose instead.

"I won't… but if it's that you like Rose, then I'll be mad," I said and he chuckle.

"Just don't… run away,"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I'm a robot," I just felt like my world, hopes and dream just crashed on me. A robot? To be honest, I always wanted to have kids with the guy I love. Zane's that guy but…

"Oh," I said quietly. "But that doesn't change anything," he looked at me then smiled. Then I leaned in to steal another kiss. Oh well, looks like I have to get used to the metal taste.

**Rose's POV**

At last he told her! I was behind the corner when I saw them snogging away. But what I was surprised at was that she didn't run away or it changed her thought of him. And I knew it! She likes him! Suddenly I felt a set of arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around to see Kai.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shhh! Look for yourself," I giggled and he looked at the 2 new couple.

"Looks like Zane's calculations were wrong," Kai laughed.

"Yeah… He also told her,"

"What?!"

"I know, she didn't turn him down luckily," I said and we went to the bridge.

**Natasha's POV**

After a good 5 minutes, we pulled apart and went into the bridge to see Kai and Rose kissing away.

"Really?" I asked and laughed.

"What about you?" Rose asked me after she pulled away from Kai.

"No you didn't,"

"Yes, I saw it," I felt my face turned red and I looked to Zane who was doing the same.

"Rose!" And I chased her. I need to tell her what I know and what happened. We ran into my room.

"So? How did you guys made up?" she asked.

"We kinda bumped into each other and we both fell backwards and it just happened that his lips landed on mind…" I told her. "And he's a robot!" I exclaimed, not in a mean way but an excited type exclaim.

"I know,"

"How did you know?"

"I over-heard them one night, same night Kai and I kissed and Zane and Cole made me promise not to tell you. I told them you have a right but Zane said he'll do it and he did!"

"Oh that reminds me, Sensei Wu and I had a conversation about our powers," And I told her everything and what he said.

"Don't get me wrong but yay! I don't have a big responsibility!" she exclaims.

"Yeah but Sensei's still searching," I added.

"Damn… Hey, did you know that next Tuesday is exactly 1 month we stayed here?"

"Oh my gosh, you're right," I exclaimed. "Sugar cubes?"

"Definite,"

**Zane's POV**

"Looks like my calculations were wrong," I sighed.

"Hey, it's alright, at least you got the girl," Kai said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah but this takes the chance of her to be a parent,"

"Geez Zane, you think too much," Kai told me. "You'll be fine, just enjoy it right now and worry about it later,"

"But-"

"No buts… Looks like Cole and Lloyd are left," But then the radar beeped and we dashed to the computer to see robberies in Jamanakai Village.

"Come on Kai, let's get the others," Both men went to get Cole, Jay and Lloyd and they left to go to Jamanakai Village to see them all running away from a creature.

"This isn't a robbery," Jay sighed.

"Yes it is… A robbery of dreams and happiness," I told them as we saw for the first time, Shadow Hunters. Once they saw us, they charged. I leaped over one and pulled out my elemental sword and froze a shadow but the ice shook and cracked and came out the shadow. It went towards me but I was too late to move. I saw it face and a mouth opened. It was like it was sucking out my air. I felt all my happy memories had been sucked out. I tried to face it but I grew weak and collapse.

**Natasha's POV**

Rose and I were laughing and giggling until Nya ran into the room.

"You need to go to Jamanakai Village!" She screamed.

"Nya calm down, why?" Rose asked.

"Shadow hunters are there!"

"But we're not ready yet… Heck I'm not even ready," I said.

"I just got off the phone with Jay and he said more than 10 citizens are near death and Zane and Lloyd also got their happiness suck out!" I bolted up straight away and went into my room to get change. Once I got out, Rose was there. We both ran to the decks and luckily the bounty was at the docks so we jumped off and rushed to Jamanakai village which only took us 5 minutes… Like a miracle.

Once we got there, Cole was down too. I panic. I only learn how to give happiness.

"Tash, you can do it," I heard Rose said. I nodded and pulled my purple mask over and ran to the nearest first. I placed my hand on their forehead. I tried to think of a dream, It was one filled with cotton candy and lollipops. The colour on the victims face came back. That works then I looked back to Rose how was getting chase by a Shadow. I ran towards her and stood in front.

"Tash! No!" I heard Rose cried. The Shadow hunter sucked out my memories.

"_Be calm and use your most happiest moments,"_

_"Too much happy memories can destroy a shadow hunter" _

I heard Sensei's voice in my head. I thought of when Zane and I kissed. And a light emerged itself from the Shadow body turning it into ashes.

"Cool!" Rose cheered and we high-fived. "I helped! I gave you a miracle!" she exclaimed. I laughed at her silliness and we went through each person then we went to Zane, Cole and Lloyd.

"Hey sleeping beauty," I laughed at Zane once he opened his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life," and I jumped in front of Jay and turned the shadow hunter in ashes again. I looked behind to see Rose with her hand out-stretched. She gives me thumbs up and I returned it.

"Thanks Natasha!" I heard jay called out. But each time I faced a Shadow Hunter, I feel weaker everything.

"_You won't be successful trying to perform your powers against the Shadow Hunters and trying to give each citizen happiness and dreams. It's takes a lot of work_," I remembered Sensei said. I saw other Shadow popped up in front of Zane. I went in front but this time, I felt different. My head filled up with nightmares and sad memories. I had before.

_I watched in horror as mother twitched in pain. "Natasha, look away. Don't look," my father called out and shielded my eyes from watching my mother's death._

_"Natasha!" _I heard Zane's voice but it blurred. I forced my eyes opened to see that I was on the floor still seeing the shadow hunter hovering above me, sucking the happiness out of me. Then my eyes shut again.

**Oh no, please be ok Tash… Anyway please review and wish Minnie luck with her broken arm. Don't ask how she broke it because she sick of people asking and coming up with a quick answer saying a shark bit it… But it didn't so don't worry. So review! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Rose POV

I sit beside Natasha on her bed in our shared room on the Bounty. 'You idiot Tash… What have you gone and done? Sensei says you drained your powers and now we don't know when you'll wake', I think. I sit there, thinking of all the good times we had together, now she might never wake again.

My thoughts are interrupted by a creak at the door. I whip my head sideways. I've been crying, and no one can see me looking like a racoon with my smudged mascara, no one… I wipe my eyes with the back of my hands quickly, but seeing its only Kai I relax. I'm just making it worse.

"Hey you," he smiles, joining me on the bed with Tash, " you know you should probably eat something." It's true, I haven't eaten anything since we got back from the fight in Jamanakai Village a week ago.

"Maybe, I just have this massive pit in my stomach, and no food helps it," I bury my head in his chest. It makes me feel safe, when nowhere else is.

"Look, you should probably come eat something with me. Plus, even though Zane won't admit it, he kinda wants to see Tash, but… alone if you know what I mean," he pulls my face up to his and I stare into his eyes.

"Alright then," I give Kai a quick peck on the lips and grab his hand, before lurching out of the door.

We race down to the dining hall, where Jay and Nya a quietly chattering away. Cole has his back to the door, and is searching a bookshelf for something.

"Hey guys, anything new with Natasha?" calls Jay.

"Nope, not yet," I sigh, and sit down next to Nya. Kai sits next to Jay, and they start talking about some technological crap.

"Are you ok? You're eyes are so dark, and you look so much thinner than before," sympathises Nya.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I lie, no one can know what's really happening. They weren't there that time, and what it took for her to wake back up…

_3 years ago_

_We were just sitting there, talking when it happened. I think it was about what we would do if our parents were alive. Then, Tash went quite, and her eyes rolled backwards into their sockets. I screamed her name but in vain, she didn't answer. "Tash! Tash! Wake up!" I screamed, but she didn't wake. Then, her arms and legs started having spasms. I screamed, I couldn't take it. Luckily there was a man nearby who heard our screams. He took one look at Tash and knew what was wrong. He took us deep into the forest to a sorcerer, who gave Tash a potion, which woke her up…_

Back to present

It's exactly the same as then, the spasms, the eyes rolled back in their sockets, I checked. I know what I have to do, but no one else can know. I have to find the sorcerer.

I stock up on food, eating lots at meal times, and secretly loading cans and containers of food that won't spoil into my backpack. I carry on like this for ages, soon filling my entire bag, and having gained a few kilos. I hope I fit into my clothes now, but I needed to eat like that in case I lose the bag of food, so I still have a fair bit of meat on me.

On Tuesday night, I slip on my sparkling jeans, and pink tank. Then, I add my denim jacket with diamante pockets as well. It's quite warm, and I hope it is enough. I leave my hair down so it covers my neck for extra warmth, pick up my bag, and walk over to Tash.

"I'll help you, all I have to do is find that sorcerer, he should remember us. Goodbye Natasha," I write a note, and stick it under her pillow.

_Dear Kai,_

_I've had to go somewhere, don't come after me, I know what I am doing. It should help Tash. I love you, just remember that, more than anything else._

_Love_

_Rose xoxoxo_

I apply my red lipstick and place a kiss under my name. now he'll have a piece of me to hold onto while I'm gone. It pains me so much to leave, but I have to.

I slip out the door, taking one last glance around, and escape into the night, on the search for that sorcerer.

Kai POV

I wake up with an odd, empty feeling inside me. I must be hungry. So I go into the dining hall to join Rose, Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd. Everyone is there except for Zane and Rose. Zane is probably seeing Tash, but Rose…

"Kai! Kai! You need to come here! NOW!" calls Zane. This can't be good. I literally shove my chair backwards, and send it flying into the wall.

"What is it?" I call, now I'm worried.

"You have a note, left for you under Natasha's pillow. It's from Rose, and I don't think you'll like it…" I yank the not out of his hands and read it. Slowly, my mouth drops open in horror

"Shit! Where the hell did you go Rose!?" I scream.

"She said to not follow her, and I believe she is right on this one. If we follow her, she might be put in grave danger,"

"Fine!" I yell. I storm off to my room, slam the door shut and bolt it. I'm heartbroken, and all I have left of Rose is this note. She signed it, with all her girly x's and o's. But, she added her kiss to the bottom, with her strawberry flavoured lipstick. I sniff the paper, it smells just like she does.

I lie on my bed, waiting for the others to come and fetch me, I know Zane will have told them what happened, and they will come up with a plan. I smell that piece of paper, over and over. It's the last piece of Rose I hold onto. She sure as hell will be alright. If not… someone or something will die…

**Hey everyone, it's Minnie! I'm back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and ZLF88 and I will go back to our process form before.**

**Please review! Now for a message from ZLF.**

**xx Minnie xx**

_Hey everybody! ZLF88 here! I got some shocking and sad news to tell you all. _

_I've have been caught up in so much homework, assignments and family matters so it'll get a little bit hard for me to update so I've came up with an arrangement to do 1 story at a time for now on until they have finish._

_Here's the order:_

_1. Unchained Hearts_

_2. Burning_

_3. A Silent Rose_

_4. Secrets Of The Water Ninja_

_4. The Ninja Princess_

_So I've based them on which is closer to be finished. Once In A Lifetime will still be continued with no holds since that Minnie my best friend (Who also is very kind, smart, friendly and etc. the list can go on forever) is also writing it. _

_I'm very sorry but hopefully, Unchained hearts will be finished in less than a month because it roughly has 15 more 1000 words – 2000 words chapters. Probably a chapter per day or 2 but make sure you guys review ;)_

_Burning would be right after and maybe a week but it'll have longer yet less chapters to be continued… I think about 3 or 4._

_Same applies with A Silent Rose; it'll take a week, longer yet less chapters about 3 or 4_

_With Secrets of The Water Ninja and The Ninja Princess, you'll be wondering why I have put both as 4, it's because I'm doing to do both at the same time since they're my most popular stories. These two stories can take months, just pre-warning. _

_I hope I haven't lost any readers or WILL lose readers, I'm really sorry about this author's note but I'll promise to get them all done quickly. _

_Here are some other notes I have, Unchained Hearts and Secrets Of The Water Ninja will have a 2nd story. The Ninja Princess, A Silent Rose and Burning and Once In A Lifetime won't have a second story. _

_So I'm still looking for some OC's for Secrets Of The Water Ninja and Unchained hearts to be used in the 2nd story. The submission will be closing on (Australia) 5th of October. _

_Thanks for understanding my problem. This message will be deleted when a new chapter is posted… A very long time for all the other stories but Unchained Hearts…_

_- ZLF88_

**Okay, I've posted that extra thing since Minnie gave the chapter to me after I've posted the AN so for those who haven't read it yet, you have now. **


End file.
